fan_pretty_curefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mizuya Haruka
Mizuya Haruka ist eine der Cures aus der Staffel Secret Pretty Cure. Ihre Pretty Cure Form ist Cure Sapphire. Hintergrund Persönlichkeit Haruka wirkt durch ihr unnahbares Auftreten ziemlich kühl, desinteressiert und abweisend auf andere. Jedoch ist sie eigentlich ein offener, freundlicher und aufgeweckter Mensch. Sie geht nicht gerne auf andere zu und redet auch nicht sehr viel. Manchmal wirkt sie ein wenig angsteinflößend da sie oft einen recht gelangweilten Blick hat, dies liegt jedoch nur daran, dass Haruka sehr nachdenklich ist. Zudem ist sie ein ziemlicher Sturkopf und erst recht nicht auf den Mund gefallen, Probleme ihre Meinung zu sagen hat sie überhaupt nicht, egal wie unfreundlich oder gemein diese ist. Zu Freunden jedoch, ist sie immer nett und hilfsbereit, macht sich schnell Sorgen und hat immer ein offenes Ohr. Wenn jemand ihre Freunde beleidigt, kann sie sehr schnell wütend und aggressiv werden, was teils an ihrem nicht sehr kleinen Temperament liegt. Man kann trotz ihrer wenigen Worte sehr viel Spaß mit ihr haben und gemeinsam mit ihr jede Menge lachen. In der Schule ist Haruka meistens sehr schnell gelangweilt. Sie passt nicht gerne auf und verbringt ihre Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Trotz ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit halten sich ihre Noten im durchschnittlichen Bereich. Harus größte Leidenschaft in ihrer Freizeit ist das Schwimmen. Sie liebt das Wasser über alles. Beziehungen Aussehen Haruka hat schwarzblaue, kurze, schräg geschnittene Haare und einen Schrägpony auf der rechten Seite. Ihre Augefarbe ist Ozeanblau. Meistens trägt sie ein grünes Trägertop mit einem violetten, bauchfreien Top darüber. Dazu dunkle Jeansshorts, weiße Overknees, violette Stulpen, grüne Chucks und ein paar Amreife. Ihr Pretty Cure Necklace ist ein silberner Halbmond, der bei der Verwandlung blau schimmert. Als ''Cure Sapphire ''hat sie mittelblaue, lange Haare die sie zu einem Seitenzopf trägt. Ihr Top ist schulterfrei, bauchfrei und ebenfalls mittelblau. Auf ihrer Brust befindet sich eine violette Schleife. Dazu trägt sie einen Rock in der selben Farbe und mit einem speziellen Schnitt. Ihre Schuhe sind hohe blaue Stiefel mit hellen Overknees darunter. Ihr Necklace wird blau-weiß. Sie ist eine blaue Cure. Cure Sapphire thumb|Cure Sapphire Blau wie der Ozean, die fließende Hoffnung! Cure Sapphire! ' 海のように青、流れることを望みます！キュアサファイア！ ''Umi no yō ni ao, nagareru koto o nozomimasu! Kyua Safaia! '' Cure Sapphire ist Harukas Pretty Cure Form. Sie besitzt die Kraft der Hoffnung. Ihre Waffe ist der Sapphire Arrow. Ihr Partner ist der kleine Pinguin Yukio. Butterfly Sapphire Butterfly Sapphire ist Sapphires Superform. In dieser Form ist sie deutlich stärker. Sie kämpft mit dem Sapphire Arrow. Verwandlung '"Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure!" - Great Necklace, give me the Power of Pretty Cure! ist der offizielle Verwandlungsspruch von Haruka, um sich in Cure Sapphire zu verwandeln. Attacken *Sapphire Wave! Sapphire überkreuzt ihre Arme vor der Brust und stößt sie ruckartig nach vorne. Dabei strömt eine Welle aus vielen kleinen, diamantartigen Wassertropfen auf den Tasogare zu, überrollt ihn und verschwindet anschließend mit ihm. *Sapphire Shot! "Fließe! Die Quelle der Hoffnung! Sapphire Arrow! Pretty Cure, Sapphire Shot!" Sapphire hält ihren speerartigen Pfeil vor sich, der sich verändert und prachtvoller wird. Um sie herum fließt jede Menge Wasser. Sie rennt los und wirft ihren Speer. Dieser durchbohrt den Tasogare vollkommen, sodass dieser verschwindet. Etymologie Haruka in Kanji bedeutet, je nach Schreibweise, mit den Zeichen für "weit entfernt" geschrieben oder aus den Kanji für "Frühlig" 春/ "schönes Wetter" 晴 (haru) und "Blume" 花/ "Duft" 香 (ka) zusammen gesetzt. Mizuya bedeutet "Wasserpfeil", aus den Kanji 水(mizu), "Wasser" und 矢 (ya), "Pfeil". Songs Duet Trivia *Von Freunden wird sie Haru oder Haru-chan genannt. *Haruka ist die erste Cure die alleine lebt. *Sie ist die erste der Cures, die Schwimmen als Hobby hat. *Sie hat eine spezielle Bindung zu ihrem Partner Yukio. Gallerie Cure sapphire.png|Cure Sapphire Mizuya Haruka.png|Mizuya Haruka Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Kategorie:Secret Pretty Cure Charactere Kategorie:Blaue Cure Kategorie:Cure